No Homo (Maybe A Little)
by Ms Marvel98
Summary: High school!Avengers AU oneshot. The title is pretty self-explanatory. Pairings: Stony.


**A/N Hey guys! It's been so long *wipes away dramatic tear* I feel that I owe you a story, while I continue sorting out Texting Trickery (which I am moving to AO3 and will post new chapters there). Just wanted to say, I appreciate everyone's comments, faves, and follows :3**

**xxXxx**

"You look hot in that jacket."

Steve didn't mean to blurt it out that way, and instantly blushed. He didn't dare glance at Bucky beside him, who was probably wearing an amused smirk on his face.

Instead, he kept his eyes on Tony, who had stopped in surprise and was now taking his earphones out.

"What did you just say?" If Tony hadn't heard him, maybe he could quickly make amends to what he had blurted out. But from the slow grin that crept across Tony's handsome face, Steve knew he had heard exactly what he said. Steve gulped.

"I mean, it's hot out, and you must be hot in that jacket."

"Apparently so." Tony smiled at him as the friends that flanked him - James Rhodes and Pepper Potts - started laughing.

"I'm. . . not judging you or anything."

"On the contrary, I feel quite flattered."

"Of course you are," Pepper remarked, gently slapping Tony's arm, "Rhodey and I are going to go find Bruce, see you later?"

Pepper and Rhodey said goodbye to Steve and Bucky, and headed into the school.

Steve watched them go, and then turned back to Tony, who hadn't taken his eyes off him. Steve felt flushed, and it wasn't just because it was 40 degrees Celsius.

Suddenly Bucky clamped a hand on Steve's shoulder, and with an exaggerated urgency he said, "Hey, I almost forgot! I've got to go hand that form in to the office. Catch you guys later."

Before Steve could say anything, such as, you gave your form in yesterday, or, please don't leave me, Bucky was gone.

"Hey, Steve?"

Steve looked back at Tony, who seemed to be closer than he was before.

Tony grinned.

"Is it just me or are our friends up to something?"

"It was rather odd." Steve agreed.

Tony laughed and playfully nudged him. Since when was he in nudging distance?

"You talk like an old man. What are you, seventy?"

"Going on ninety." Steve replied, unable to hold back a grin.

"Which makes you a pedophile for checking me out." Tony's tone was playful, and Steve was beginning to feel more comfortable around him.

"I'm only concerned about your well-being. You look too hot in that, so you should probably take it off." Whoa. Steve was obviously TOO comfortable in Tony's presence.

He was about to take it back, when Tony thrust his phone and earphones into his hands and took off his jacket. He took his things back from Steve with a grin.

Steve was aware that his mouth was slightly agape. Tony was wearing a simple white tank top underneath his jacket, which complemented his tanned skin and showed off his toned arms. Steve wouldn't call Tony "buff", but he was certainly fit and totally Steve's kind of guy. Not that he would ever tell Tony that.

"Now you can check me out all you want. But since you're seventy-going-on-ninety, I think I'd have to report you for sexual harassment." Tony was still smiling at him in a way that made Steve's insides squirm. In a good way.

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it." Tony obviously brought out Steve's inner-Bucky.

"I'd love to be sexually harassed by you any time, Rogers." Tony took a step back to look Steve up and down, which made Steve feel only a little self-conscious. "I mean, hot damn. You could kidnap me and keep me locked up in your sex dungeon and I wouldn't mind a bit."

"Unfortunately I don't have one of those." Steve grinned.

"Shame. I could always kidnap you and keep you in mine." Tony waggled his eyebrows and Steve laughed. "You know, when you smile, it's like the sun comes out."

Steve choked a little at the end of his laugh when he heard this, and Tony added, "no homo, or anything."

"Even if I confine you to my sex dungeon?"

"I thought you didn't have one of those."

"I can make an exception for you."

"That's very nice of you to offer." Tony teased. At some point, probably when Steve was laughing, he had placed his hand on Steve's arm and Steve felt tingles where their skin touched.

Steve realised he had been staring into Tony's gorgeous, big brown eyes for a full three seconds before the bell went. He stepped back from Tony, who let his hand drop away from Steve's arm.

"S-so I should probably go to class."

"Okay. See you later." Tony saluted him and Steve smiled nervously.

He had taken all of five steps away when Tony called his name.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, turning around.

"You look hot in that shirt."

Steve grinned.

"No homo?" He joked.

Tony grinned and blew him a kiss.

"Maybe a little."


End file.
